


Tides

by nychiq5



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, M/M, Poetry, SamDeanPoetryChallenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 20:16:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6128830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nychiq5/pseuds/nychiq5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The SamDeanPoetryChallenge for the month of November. Prompt: Salt, Partner: danasculle</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tides

**Author's Note:**

> A discussion/dialogue between Sam and Dean.

“Hey Dean?”   
“Yeah squirt.”  
“Why is the ocean so salty?”  
“Dunno squirt.”

Big brother, sometimes mother, maybe even father. Sheltering arms, kisses galore, pats on the back, sometimes more.

“Hey Dean?”  
“Yeah sasquatch.”  
“Never mind.”   
“Yo jolly come back and taste the sauce I think I put too much salt.”

Heartache, broken dreams, hopeful moments, and tender looks, you’re never gonna find out if they can mean anything more.

“Hey Dean”  
“Yeah Sammy”  
“It’s Sam”  
“Heh college boy went and grew up huh?”  
“Whatever Dean. Did you get enough rock salt for the shotgun?”  
“Once a hunter always a hunter, huh Sammy boy?”

Hope springs eternal, windblown lust, stone cold love, no more broken promises no more hidden fears. Death do us part taken on hallowed stairs. Hold my hand and close your eyes we’re almost there.

“Hey Dean?”  
“Yeah Sammy?”  
“Why do I taste salt in your tears?”  
“Cause baby, you got the ocean in your eyes.”   
“But that doesn’t make sense Dean cause I can only see you.”   
“Yeah but you’re the only one I’ve ever seen babe.”

We can’t break, we can’t fall, because our love answers the call. Tragedy strikes, we no longer fight, don’t that just beat all? My life for yours or yours for mines we’ll always be each others last line.


End file.
